A new life full of old secrets
by imnewlol
Summary: Bella's cousin embarks on a holiday of a lifetime to Forks. Cora believed forks was boring were nothing bad could ever happen, until she learns of Bella's new families secret and the local hot werewolves. She even has some dark secrets of her own that she hides from everyone. She came to pick up the pieces of her ruined life back home, but perhaps Forks will fix everything at last.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its Characters.**

**A/N: This is my very first fanfiction, sorry if its bad, Please read and REVIEW. Thank you!x**

**_Chapter one_**

I rolled over onto my stomach in my comfortable bed as my alarm clock continued to buzz telling me to wake up. I argued with myself to stay wrapped up in my warm duvet for another ten minutes, but I knew that would lead to another ten minutes and another, eventually I would miss my flight. My life was a pretty crap one, nothing ever seemed to turn out right for me, Cora Anderson. My mom, Julianne Anderson is sending my away to live with my relatives in Washington for the summer, she hopes it will make me feel better and forget all my "problems". My own mother can hardly stand the sight of me anymore, she believes by sending me away it will solve everything, hah good luck to her. Not that I'm sad about getting away from everything here, then again what choice did I have?

"Cora are you awake?" mom asked poking her head around my door without knocking, her short cropped blonde hair was pointing in every direction like it did most mornings. She was trying to be nice to me this past week; I guess she is starting to feel guilty about sending her seventeen year old daughter away to live with relatives across the country. My dad is hardly ever around; he's too busy with "work" so he doesn't even have time to think about me, let alone time to feel guilty. My uncle Charlie and my cousin Bella live in a small town called forks outside Seattle in Washington. I'm not even sure yet if I'll miss Arizona I don't think there is anything to miss.

I turned to glare at her "No I sleep with my eyes open now" I spat back, yes I know I could have come up with something a little more original, but she's not worth it. She scowled at me "Get up now or you will miss your flight and I am not paying for another one young lady" my mom retorted with a fake smile plastered on her pale tired face.

Once she closed my door I slowly made my way to the shower down the hall of our large home. The only good thing about my dad working so much is that we can afford a nice house with enough room that we could avoid each other whenever we got on each other's nerves, which was quite often .Thanks to him I can also afford to leave this hell hole. Frankly I can't wait to get out of this place I'm supposed to call home, and spending my summer in rainy Forks doesn't seem so bad.

I was born here in Phoenix, Arizona 17 years ago to Julianne and Mark Anderson. I adored living here when I was younger .My aunt and cousin lived nearby and we spent every possible moment we could with them. I grew super close with Bella who was only eighteen months older than me. We knew each other's secrets and fears and I'd do anything for her. When Bella turned seventeen she decided to move to forks to live with her father, Charlie. I was outraged that she had to leave me here alone to survive by myself .But since she's moved I've never seen her happier, I am a little jealous to be truthful. She has claimed to have found the love of her life, she married him two months ago and she's living her fairy-tale life in forks.

The car drive to the airport was full of nothing but silence so I passed time by letting my imagination run free. I was beginning to get nervous, what if Bella and Charlie don't want me there and I'm just intruding. Bella has changed a lot since she's moved and that's what I'm scared about. I Skype her at least twice a month but this will be the first time I'll see the newlyweds and Charlie in person for over two years. I've only ever seen her new husband, Edward Cullen over Skype or in photographs but from what I've seen, I approve. He is a complete sex god, tall and handsome with bronze messy hair and gorgeous golden eyes he is basically a model. I really hope that in forks all the guys are just as good-looking. Like they'd go for me though. I look a lot like my dad's family with my long straight glossy dark brown hair that lightens in the sun, I am tall and slim with long slender legs. My tanned face is scattered with freckles and my green eyes are surrounded with thick long dark eyelashes.

Saying goodbye to my parents was not difficult at all. One thing I will not miss, is my mother babying me, she won't let me live a normal teenage life she watches over me twenty four seven. I cannot wait to be free of her strict rules .The flight was agony I felt cramped and clostiphobic in the small aeroplane. "We will be landing in William R International airport momentarily" a cheery voice said over the muffled intercom. I could feel the butterflies in the pit of my stomach. I collected my two suitcases from the baggage claim and went to the arrivals area to look for Charlie and hopefully Bella. I walked through the doors, the building was flooded with people, I had to push my way through the crowd before I spotted the small dark haired man. He was in the middle of the crowd with his back to me, he was wearing his chief of police uniform and had a coffee in his hand. I walked over to him as quickly as I could while dragging my two large suitcases. He hadn't changed much since the last time I saw him, just a few extra lines on his forehead and under his eyes.

"Hey Charlie" I said with a big smile. He turned around with a grin plastered on his aged face, his brown eyes were warm and welcoming. "Cora you're finally here, you look really good" he smiled sympathetically , I hate sympathy. Bella told me to tell you that she's really sorry she couldn't make it today but that she can't wait to see you tomorrow" He said in a rush. "Oh I can't wait, thanks for letting me stay here Charlie" I said while hugging him, I really meant it, no one knows how much I need this break. "No trouble at all, you're going to love it here". Beside Charlie was a tall tanned pretty lady with dark shiny hair pulled pack into a pony tail to show of her pretty face. Their hands were interlocked between them, a small smile crept up on my face, Charlie went and found himself a women. Charlie noticed me starring at the interlocked hands. "Oh yes, Cora this is Sue Clearwater….my…. my …girlfriend". She smiled at him when she heard this. "Well your must be one special women getting Charlie Swan to settle down" I teased while polity shaking the tanned women's hand "please to meet you" I added. "Likewise" she smiled warmly.

Charlie insisted on taking both of my heavy suitcases, we walked to his chief of police car that was parked outside the terminal. What a great start to making new friends in forks, people seeing me in the back of a police car. We spent the whole hour and a half car journey catching up. He told me all about how much he was missing Bella around the house since she's been moved out and how Sue has really helped him get back to his normal life. As we pulled into Forks I was mesmerised by the beautiful scenery full of green woods and the cloudy sky the polar opposite to sunny Arizona. I've visited Charlie a couple of times during summer to keep Bella company when she visited her dad after her parents divorced when she was younger. We pulled up to Charlie's small two bedroom white house it hadn't changed a bit. It looked the same as last time, it still had white walls, small windows, flower baskets hanging from the porch and the neat little garden. It was the perfect house for him and Bella and now me too I guess.

He stopped the car and I just sat there unable to make my legs move, half from exhaustion the other out of fright of spending my whole summer in forks. "Charlie, I was wondering do you mind me staying here or did my parents just force me on you" I asked with a sheepish smile. Charlie playfully punched me In the arm "Cora you deserve to have a fun summer, and you are staying here no matter what anyone say, don't look so nervous you will fit in perfectly around here and once you get some sleep you can see Bella" he grinned . He must be in on my mums plan to get our family back to the way it was a couple of years back. Charlie must take sympathy since his marriage with Bella's mother René didn't last that long. Charlie was devastated when René walked out on him in the early days of their marriage with his young daughter. After that he only got to see Bella for a couple of weeks each summer. You can see the damage René done to him and you can't help but take sympathy. However now he has Sue, so maybe things are looking up for him.

"I'll grab your bags later" Charlie called while climbing up the creaky porch steps. I murmured thanks while I followed Sue up to the old house. "Are you hungry honey can I make you something?" Sue asked as soon as I stepped in through the wooden door. "Oh yes I'm famished, but really I can make it myself its no trouble" I replied. "No you are the guest and you have been traveling for so long you must be exhausted, I'll just whip up a lasagne really quick, is that okay?" Sue asked. "Thank you that would be lovely" .It all sounded so polite and rehearsed its terrible, I don't feel comfortable and like myself here, it's going to take a lot of getting used to living in rainy old forks away from my parents and my life back home. "Why don't you take a seat in the living room and I'll call you when it's ready".

I made my way into the family living room; Charlie was sitting on an old brown leather couch in the middle of the room with cream walls and wooden floors. Pictures were scattered around the walls, a large green plant was in the corner it looked unhealthy, unloved and abandoned, and I have a lot in common with that plant I thought. The house hadn't changed at all really since I last visited here five years ago over summer. I lounged on the green armchair in the corner of the room facing away from the flat screen television, I hadn't realised how tired I was until my body hit the soft cushions. Charlie glanced in my direction saying nothing, he was always a man of few words. It's going to take a lot of getting used to, not having someone constantly nagging in your ear, I can't wait. I closed my eyes for what felt like a minute, but I guess I dozed off.

I was brought back to consciousness by Charlie yelling at a baseball game on the television. I jumped in the seat with the shock of waking up in the strange room; my brain took a few minutes to register where I was. "Sorry did I wake you there Cora my bad" he said eyes still staring at the TV. "How long was I asleep for?" I questioned. Sue who was sitting in the arm chair opposite me replied "its ten o clock now and you arrived home at four so that's about six hours I guess" she answered using her fingers to work out the simple math. "I left the lasagne in the oven, you can just reheat it" she continued. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep after you went to all that trouble of making me dinner" I mumbled apologetically. "Don't be silly, you were tired after this stressful day, it's a big change moving here we understand". I really do like Sue.

I stood up and made my way into the slightly dated kitchen with wooden cabinets and white tiled walls and floors, the fridge was covered in photos of Bella and her childhood drawings. It was very clear Charlie loved Bella very much, I felt sympathy for him as he wasn't there during the majority of Bella's childhood, and these pictures were all he had to see her milestones in life. I sighed and walked over to the stainless steel microwave, it made my brain hurt trying to figure out how to use it. Sue came in a minute later and sorted everything out for me; she set the table laying out everything neatly. Sue was making a very good first impression she was so caring and kind. "Here you go honey" she said laying the green plate with a large slice of lasagne in front of me. It smelt so delicious, I tried to show of my table manners and take my time tasting every delicious mouthful of the scrumptious meal. We didn't speak for a while I just ate and sue starred into the distance, caught up in her own thoughts; I wasn't going to be the one to break the silence.

"You really take your time" Sue mentioned with a little laugh "My lot at home would be on their third sitting by now". "I didn't know you had children?" I shouldn't have been surprised Sue was so caring of course she would be a mother. "Yes I have one daughter Leah she's 20 and then there's Seth he's 17 so he's your age yes?" she replied. "Yeah, I was kind of worried no one here would be my age, Since I can't be hanging around with Bella all the time she's all grown up with a family and everything" I admit shyly ."Don't worry Cora Bella will be pleased to spend time with you" Charlie calls from the living room, I made note for myself that the house has thin walls. "I'm sure Seth and his friends would love your company too" sue smiled and reached out and patted my hand. I spent another hour talking to sue about her family and life here in Washington. We got on really well for having only met today. I washed my dish in the sink and excused myself to go to bed as I could hardly keep my eyes open any longer. Before going upstairs I grabbed a glass of tap water to bring upstairs. I wished Charlie and Sue a goodnight. I made my way up the wooden staircase paying careful attention to the family pictures in the hallway upstairs. I was in one photograph, standing next to Bella my seven year old self dressed in a red and white checked dress my pudgy arm draped around Bella's thin shoulder. We both had big toothy grins plastered on our faces. Back in those days I hadn't a worry in the world, my parents were in love and I had all the friends in the world, and I was a normal little girl, that's all I could ever wish for at the moment. Currently my parents are on the verge of divorce, I have no idea if I still have my real friends, and my life is very far from normal.

There are three rooms upstairs, the bathroom, Charlie's room and Bella's old room, where I'll be staying. I turned the brass doorknob and walked into the small purple room. The moonlight streamed in through the two large windows on the far wall. The tress outside the window created wonderful shadows on the old wooden flooring. Bella's stuff was still scattered around the room, it was clear Charlie hadn't changed anything, I think he secretly hopes Bella will leave Edward and come back to him any day now. I doubt that will happen from what I've seen anyway, Bella has never been happier in her new home with Edward and his adopted niece. I opened up my suitcase which Charlie put in the room earlier, I took out my box of medication and swallowed all three colourful tablets at once, and I took a slug from the glass of water. I checked my phone and sent a quick text message to my mom, confirming I was safe, like she'd care if I wasn't. I kicked of my shoes and crawled under the deep purple duvet , I was too lazy to take off my clothes let alone take a shower. I closed my eyes and a single tear trickled down my cheek. I only allowed myself to shed that one tear because that's all they're worth, one of my tears. My life was such a mess right now, one good thing was I was going to get to see Bella tomorrow, with that thought I drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

**Thank you for reading, PLEASE REVEIW and let me know if I should continue the story, thanks x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**A/N: Here is chapter two. I promise it will get more exciting soon. Enjoy and please REVIEW thanks x**

**_Chapter two_**

The following morning I was awoken by what seemed to be howling outside my bedroom window. I arose from my bed and ran to the nearest window on the opposite wall. I pulled back the purple satin curtains and gazed into the distance, I wasn't sure what I was looking for exactly. Nothing strange appeared to be outside just the green forest and the blue sky. That's weird, maybe it was my imagination? It wasn't raining but the grass and road were damp, it must have rained overnight. The sun was hidden behind some dark clouds overhead. I reclosed the curtains and climbed back into the old double bed, I pulled the comforter up to my nose and closed my eyes hoping sleep would come quickly. After ten minutes of attempting to return to my slumber I gave up. My brain was too focused on the idea of being able to see Bella that I couldn't manage to doze off.

I lifted my two oversized bags onto the creaky bed, hoping the extra weight wouldn't cause the wood to snap. I unpacked all my clothes placing them in the oak wardrobe beside the door and folding some into the dresser. I l left my laptop on the desk along with the reading books I brought. I strip off out of yesterday's clothes and wrap a yellow fluffy towel around my body. I grab my toiletries' bag and slowly tiptoe to the bathroom across the hall. Once I am safely inside the door, I lock it and drop the towel. I glanced down at my body and sighed, my summer tan is going to fade if the weather continues like this. I quickly brush the knots out of my thick dark hair and remove all I need from my toiletries bag. I step into the glass shower and begin to mess around with the confusing knobs till I get the right temperature. I let the warm water fall onto my face, relaxing me and clearing away all my stress. I shampoo my hair and scrub my body till its bright red and raw from the sponge. I spend a little too long under the hot water letting it trickle down my back loosening my tense muscles'. I wrapped the fluffy towel around me and towel dried my long hair, I then leave it hanging around my shoulders to let the air dry the rest. I clean up the small puddle I created outside the shower door and tiptoe my way back in to my new bedroom. It doesn't take my long to decide what to wear. I was never externally interested in fashion but I do try to look as nice as I can. I pull on my light denim jeans, and roll up the slightly too short ends creating a three quarter length look. I then put on a loose fitting one shoulder blue floral top and finish the outfit with a pair of summer pumps

I stroll into the light homey kitchen, the room was deserted not a sound could be heard. I glanced up at the ancient kitchen clock and it read nine o'clock. I decided to surprise Charlie and make him breakfast as a thank you for letting me stay with him. It took me a long time to figure out where everything was kept. By the time a sleepy looking Charlie emerges from the hall I have a feast laid out on the table with scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, toast, pancakes, fruit and yoghurt. "Morning" I sing cheerfully. Charlie rubbed his eyes trying to get them to focus with the bright light in the kitchen. "I bought all that stuff so I could make you breakfast, it's supposed to be the other way around Cora" Charlie jokes. I smirked ignoring his complaint "Sit down, It's just my way of saying thank you for all you've done for me" I retorted while pulling out a chair for him. He didn't need to be told twice he dug in, shovelling mouthfuls of food into his open mouth, without saying another word. Neither of us spoke till Sue came down the stairs ten minutes later, "Good Morning Cora". Sue spent the night? eww it sent shivers down my spine to think of Charlie and Sue in the same bed. They were grown adults but still it disgusted me to think of them together, one door down from me. Sue sat down next to me, dishing out compliment after compliment about the breakfast and she even told me I looked pretty. A part of me wished I had Sue Clearwater as a mother but then again, I wouldn't be half the person I am today without my mom, she thought me how to be strong, how I should never just give up when times get tough.

After Breakfast, Charlie and Sue insisted on cleaning up, so I sat on the table not sure what to do with myself. Charlie was standing over the sink washing the dishes when he spoke "I was thinking you could visit Bella today if you're up to it". I jumped up from my seat "Finally I thought you'd never ask" without another word I raced up the stairs to finish getting ready. I had to make a good impression with the Cullen's so I can see Bella more often. I grabbed my black rucksack and threw in a hairbrush and my medication and the gift I brought for Bella. I sprayed perfume on my neck, double checked my reflection in the mirror. My face was young, tanned and freckled as always. I didn't bother wearing make up I never do and hardly ever will it's too much of a hassle and frankly I'm not very good at putting it on , I never got time to learn all that sort of stuff since I spent the majority of my teenage years in Hospital isolated from the rest of my peers. I couldn't help but notice the look of sadness and depression in my misty green eyes; I was more scarred than they thought overall, you really can't always escape your past. I grabbed my jacket and ran back downstairs to where Charlie was waiting with his car keys in his hand.

"Ready?" I shouted a bit too eager. "I am, well you certainly are eager to get going". He smiled following me out the front door and locking it behind him. "Where is Sue?" I questioned. "She's gone home to Seth and Leah" he laughed as if the answer was obvious. Of course I should have known Sue does have a family of her own that she needs to take care of. I pondered if I'd get to meet the rest of the Clearwater clan soon, if they were anything like their mother, I'd like them very much. Perhaps I could even become friends with them? I could do with some good friends. The closer we drove to the Cullen's house the more butterflies my stomach gained. The excitement was beginning to replace its self with nerves. I haven't seen Bella in so long; I prayed nothing had changed between us. I hope it will be just like before when we were like sisters, except no hospitals and complications this time.

We pulled into the long driveway, my mouth fell open it was like watching an episode of MTV cribs on the television. The house stood three stories tall. White painted walls with an elaborate porch at the front. The house was surrounded by a forest at every side. Making it private and secluded which brought an even more appealing atmosphere to it. To say I was extremely jealous of this house was an understatement. Charlie had only stopped the car before I had undone my seatbelt and jumped out of the car to go pounding up the porch steps yelling a goodbye to him over my shoulder. All the nervousness I felt earlier had suddenly disappeared as I launched myself at the door. Just as I was about to lift my tanned hand up to the doorbell the old wooden door flung open and behind it stood Bella. A different Bella, it was like she had gotten even more beautiful since she moved here. It was almost like an unnatural beauty. I hadn't much time to judge her new looks, before I knew it I was embraced in a bone crushing hug by my elder cousin. I hugged her back as tightly as I could. I didn't even care that her hug was painful; all that mattered to me was that I had my cousin back. We finally let go of each other, she held me back at arm's length and just starred me up and down. Her hands lay on my elbows, I noticed that her skin was stone cold causing goosebumps to form up my arms; they need to turn up the heat in this place. "Cora you look amazing, so healthy and rested so" she sighed not able to finish, there's that word I hate "healthy", is I'm willing to let that slide though.

I finally got a chance to really look at Bella. She still had her slender figure and thick dark straight hair. Her eyes are large and ….. Did they change colour r? I tried to look closer are they gold? The man next to Bella suddenly clears his throat uncomfortably I finally pull my eyes away from Bella to glance at him. Behind Bella stood one of the most striking males I have ever seen, wow just wow I think my mouth just watered. Bella is one lucky girl. I looked at Bella and gave her "the look". "The look" was something Bella and I created in middle school to point out good-looking people to each other. Bella giggled "Cora this is my Husband Edward Cullen". "Nice too meet you" his voice sounded like angels, come to think of it so did Bella's. "Very very nice too meet you" I replied without thinking, omg did I just say that shit, I felt my cheeks burning red. Bella continued to giggle at my embarrassment whereas Edward looked uncomfortable. I secretly let my eyes travel up and down Edward tall muscular physic. He had very boyish looks with untidy bronze hair that fell the perfect way over his nearly black eyes. I'd never seen eyes that black before.

The inside of the Cullen home was bright and open, due to the back, south facing wall which was entirely made from glass. It looked to be state of the art and expensive as hell. I wondered to myself how they kept the huge window so clean, should I ask or is that too weird? I glanced at Edward about to question him when I noticed him smirking as if he just heard something funny. He's a strange one alright. To my left was a beautiful mahogany staircase leading to upper levels of the house. To the right of the front door was what looked like the kitchen and dining room, they're both so immaculate that they look like they've never been used. Bella pulled me to the right toward the kitchen where they also had a family living room with huge comfortable couches and armchairs. Everything was decorated so particularly and by someone who had an eye for interior design. We both sat down on the big leather couch, I was surrounded by multiple cushions, and it was so comfortable that I could have fallen asleep easily. "Seriously Bella? Is there something in the water here? Get me a glass straight away! I look like a toe next to you and Edward" I whispered in her ear as quietly as I could, we both erupted in laughter. It was exactly as I hoped, Bella and I returned to our normal selves like nothing changed, it was exactly like it was before she moved.

"Wait where is Charlie? I thought he was coming too?" Bella asked looking around as if he was hiding somewhere. "He said something about being busy in work, I wasn't really listening sorry" I mumble guiltily. I removed my backpack off my back and placed it on the oak floor beside my feet. "So where is the rest of the famous Cullen Clan" I jokingly nudged Bella in the ribs. "They all went out for lunch, they decided to leave you and Bella alone for your little reunion" Edward spoke up from the cream armchair to our right. Why are you still here then? I thought, Ughh why am I being such a bitch lately. Edward's nice and Bella loves him, behave brain I fought with myself. I'm just both jealous and mad at him for taking Bella away, when I needed her most in my life,

I glanced up at Edward full of guilt, I am so glad he can't hear what's going on in my head. I found his black eyes to be staring into my green ones as if looking for something. He sure does stare a lot. A second later Edward snapped out of his trance mumbling about needing air, as he rose from his chair and headed for the door. Bella and I were finally alone, thank god. We talked none stop about all that she was missing at home, well as much as I could tell her, since I missed practically all of school the last two years. I really should be in summer school right now catching up, not spending my time holidaying in Washington. Bella spent ages describing her new life here and her new family and friends; by the way she spoke about them I could tell she really loved them. I guess there was nothing Charlie or I could do to change her mind to come back and live with us.

I suddenly remembered the gift I brought her. "Bella I made you something, don't worry it's just something stupid, I was so bored in the hospital and I needed something to entertain myself with, so this is what I done". I pulled my bag up on my knees and unzipped it, taking out the large package wrapped in silver paper. I placed it on Bella's lap, and watched as she ripped open the paper. She held the large glittery book in her hands and a smile swept across her flawless face "a scrapbook" she smiled. We spent the next hour flicking through the pages recalling all of our wonderful childhood memories. "I left the last few pages blank so we can fill them with memories from this summer" I admitted shyly. I wasn't expecting it when Bella pulled me into another bone crushing hug, this time it wasn't as painful, I returned the hug with just as much love. I wish I could take a picture of this moment and place it in the scrapbook.

"You have no idea how glad I am to have you here I've needed a normal human here for a while now" did she just say normal human? She sensed my questioning look. "I mean someone that's my age and well understands me", she tried to laugh it off. I thought the Cullen's were her age and understood her? .Bella was always bad at coming up with excuses. There is definitely something suspicious behind this .She was hiding something and I'm going to find out what it is. I was shaken from my thoughts by a ringing sound coming from my backpack. I reached in to find my phone buzzing with my mom's name flashing on the screen. "Hello?" I answered.

"Cora it's an emergency we need you home now".

**Thanks for reading please please REVIEW, thank you xx **


End file.
